Monstruo
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: A Eren le importa poco, no tiene miedo porque Rivaille lo vigila, él restringe a ese monstruo que no dudará en matar si sale de control. Es una muda promesa.


_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra exclusiva de Hajime Isayama, yo no gano nada, sólo hago esto para Rivaille y Eren *¬*

.

**Monstruo**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_Monstruo._

Eren baja la mirada y aprieta los puños.

_Monstruo._

Los murmullos no cesan. Pero no hay error en aquellas palabras, eso es él… una aberración.

Posee en su cuerpo aquel poder descomunal, la figura absurda de sus depredadores y verdugos. El tamaño, la ferocidad y la imponencia de los mismos entes que desea destruir. Aniquilar con sus propias manos. Y sin embargo, duele saber que las personas lo ven como uno de ellos, igual a esos monstruos.

No los culpa.

El terror no puede desaparecer fácilmente de la noche a la mañana, ni el horror de la muerte. Recuerda a sus compañeros siendo mutilados por esos monstruos; la sangre derramada en todos lados, los gritos desgarradores, los rostros distorsionados, el pánico en sus miradas, el temblor de sus cuerpos, los llantos interminables. Lamentos y agonía.

Dolor, pena y sufrimiento.

Nadie lo olvida, el rechinar de los voraces dientes, el crujir de los frágiles huesos humanos y el desgarramiento de la carne ensangrentada. Eren tiembla, derrama lágrimas de impotencia y desea dar media vuelta y regresar. Sacar aquel abominable poder oculto dentro de él y salvar a sus compañeros.

Por culpa de esos monstruos su vida es un infierno.

…

Por un segundo Eren cierra los ojos y deja de pensar en el pasado. Vuelve a abrirlos con la convicción pintada en ellos, observa el extenso prado verde que extiende sus dominios al horizonte. Espera que su próxima acción apacigüe aquel dolor.

_«Confía en nosotros»_

Las palabras de Petra continúan revelándose en su mente. Las miradas determinadas de sus demás compañeros le alientan por un momento. Quiere creer que todo saldría bien…

Pero ellos murieron.

Y ese hecho no cambiará. Su determinación crece, porque es por ellos que no se dará por vencido. A decidió dominar el monstruo de su interior. Ese día, en aquella amplia llanura lejos de la base —pero aún dentro de las murallas—, debe someter ese poder. Controlarlo. Hanji ha insistido tanto en dicho experimento. No tiene miedo, porque no está solo. Observa la mirada de Rivaille y asiente convencido.

_Rivaille está ahí. _

Muerde su mano, ésta sangra y el letargo recae sobre él.

Desea abrir los ojos e intenta controlar a su Titán, pero como pasa en ocasiones anteriores, apenas despierta el poder, él cae en la inconsciencia. Solo pequeños flashes surcan su memoria; los gritos de Petra, el rostro emocionado de Hanji y la mirada decidida de Rivaille.

Inconsciencia. Todo desaparece otra vez.

…

¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas? El sentido del tiempo quedó estático.

Cuando poco a poco abre sus parpados descubre su insípida habitación del sótano, solo alumbrada por la raquítica luz de una vela en el buró. Y no es Mikasa o Armin, quien está ahí sentado en la silla junto a la cama, sino Rivaille con esa mirada indiferente y los brazos cruzados.

—Soy un monstruo —susurra para sí mismo.

Rivaille no despega la vista del frente, la mirada del sargento permanece fija en la pared y después en la pequeña flama del candil. Eren quiere decirle algo, entonces nota su mano fuertemente sujetada por la otra, por la cálida mano de Rivaille. Nunca pensó que él fuese tan cálido.

—Tal vez.

Sencilla respuesta.

—Lo sé.

Eren desvía la mirada. ¡Hasta el sargento lo considera una aberración! ¡Un monstruo! Sin embargo el mayor lleva su mano hasta la cabeza de Jeager y despeina esos cabellos castaños en un brusco movimiento. La voz de éste vuelve a salir.

—Un monstruo que mantiene su promesa de confiar en sus compañeros. Un monstruo qué a pesar de tener miedo, no deja que lo consuma por dentro. Un monstruo idiota.

Rivaille deja de mirar el fuego, fija sus pupilas contra las verdes del menor y acerca su cuerpo al borde de la cama. Sonríe —o lo que puede considerarse una sonrisa en el sargento— levemente. Eren siente un apretón en el pecho, es la primera vez que ve a Rivaille sonreír. Y es él quien provoca aquel gesto. Es un sentimiento diferente. Cuando Mikasa le abraza siente un calor muy especial, un cálido confort, igual a una hermana. Es diferente con él. El simple hecho de tocar al sargento le quema la piel, es como el pellejo de un Titán al rojo vivo.

Cierto, Rivaille da miedo, causa temor y admiración por igual.

Eren lo comprobó. Después de esa patada en la corte —donde le quitó un diente— y la bota sobre su cabeza inclinándola ante todas las personas del lugar. No desea volver a experimentar las habilidades de combate que Rivaille posee, no supo si fue una actuación, o si en verdad el mayor quería golpearlo. No importa recordar el pasado. Porque nadie conoce al obsesivo por la limpieza, sino al valiente y excelente guerrero. No ven a un humano, sino a un arma. Eren ahora es una arma para luchar contra ellos. Un As bajo la manga.

_Igual que él._

—Oye, Eren.

La voz repentina lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—¡Se-Señor!

Tartamudea al contestar, Eren no abandona su estremecimiento cada vez que la mirada de Rivaille recae en él. Intenta girar la cabeza hacia el otro extremo de la cama, aquella cercanía le recuerda sus sentimientos, y no es solo admiración. Es algo más grande que aún no termina de comprender, pero su cuerpo parece moverse solo, porque no le importa sujetar el rostro de Rivaille. Las miradas vuelven a chocar, su aliento también.

Y sin ningún protocolo Eren lo besa y Rivaille queda rígido, frunce el ceño. El menor no se mueve, un segundo después aleja su rostro, espera un golpe peor que el pasado, sin embargo parpadea sorprendido, casi en shock, cuando es Rivaille quien lo vuelve a sujetar para besarlo. ¡El sargento siempre tiene que ser el mejor! Eren cierra sus dedos con fuerza apretando la mano contraria. Sus parpados pesan, dejándose llevar a olvidar todo. Lo agradece.

Aún les faltan muchas luchas sangrientas. Pero a él le importa poco, no tiene miedo. Rivaille lo vigila, restringe a ese monstruo que no dudará en matar si sale de control.

Es su muda promesa, y espera morir en sus manos.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sé que esto me salió algo raro, pero es la primera historia que hago de ellos, así que una disculpa si les pareció muy aburrida XD. Espero que les haya gustado mi aportación n.n**_

_**Me gustaría seguir escribiendo de ellos, pero por ahora es todo. ¡Nos vemos! Cuídense mucho n.n **_

_**Y para terminar, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
